robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cerberus
Cerberus was a vaguely reversed-wedge robot that competed in the third and fourth series. It was designed to look like a dog, and was named after the three-headed dog who was guardian of the underworld in Greek Mythology. Cerberus was always clad in titanium, and was a personal favourite of Philippa Forrester because of its gleaming gold coat and shiny armour, including a chrome coated head. Its main weapon was originally a circular saw, but this had to be removed as it was made of hardened steel, which was prohibited (Pussycat had recently been disqualified for using one). Instead, Cerberus used its ramming head and wedge like tail to defeat its opponents. Later the team added was a blade-like tongue and two side blades that acted as a srimech. The srimech was removed for Extreme 2, but by then the robot was quite old and lost relatively easily. Cerberus made the heat final of Series 3, but lost in the first round of Series 4. Although it never competed in the main competition after that, it did feature in both Extremes, with varying degrees of success. It also represented Cyprus in the First World Championship and the Commonwealth Carnage of Extreme 2. Misfortune Much like Diotoir, Cerberus encountered large amounts of misfortune regarding its main series appearances. In Series 3, it was forced to remove its primary weapon, the hardened steel saw, due to the recent disqualification of Pussycat. In Series 4, having added a new steel tongue to act as a crusher with the head, the team was informed that the new design for Cerberus was over the weight limit, and was then forced to remove the heavy head in order to meet the weight constraints. With the head gone, any potency that the new crushing weapon had was lost, and Cerberus was dispatched by V-Max. In Series 5, it was merely dispatched in the qualifiers by Tip-Top. Also like Diotoir, Cerberus still managed to defeat two opponents in the Third Wars, before returning as a seed in the Fourth Wars, only to be immobilised in the first round by a flipper. Both also competed in the World Championship with these difficulties and restrictions, where, incidentally, they fought each other. Both robots were also brought out of retirement for Extreme 2, and lost the only battle that they took part in. Robot History Series 3 Cerberus defeated Killerhurtz with relative ease, as the axe-wielding robot drove straight into the open pit after only one clash between the two. Griffon was also a relatively simple encounter, as Griffon broke down and Cerberus pitted the box-shaped robot, taking the record for the shortest fight at 10 seconds, a record it would hold for many years to come. The heat final was another quick fight - the robots drove at each other but missed at the start. Thing 2 pushed Cerberus but then Cerberus nearly flipped Thing 2. Cerberus rammed Thing 2 into the arena wall. Thing 2 pushed Cerberus into the flames, but then drove into Matilda's CPZ. Thing 2 then drove at Cerberus, and managed to turn it over, breaking the tail at the same time. Cerberus also represented Cyprus in the World Championship. It got through the first round by default after Mauler was disqualified for being too dangerous for the arena. However, it lost in the second round, after Diotior flipped it over. Cerberus was then attcked by the house robots, whilst Diotior was set alight, before Sir Killalot pushed Cerberus down the pit Series 4 Cerberus was seeded number 18, but after being too close to the weight limit, the head had to be removed, removing any potency that its weapon had. V-Max and Terror Bull were the other participants in the melee, and V-Max slid beneath Cerberus, flipping it onto its back and eliminating it. Extreme 1 Cerberus competed in both series of Robot Wars Extreme. In the first series, it competed in the Tag Team Terror alongside Thermidor 2. The two had an easy victory in the first round against S.M.I.D.S.Y. and Sumpthing. Despite Cerberus suffered problems with its main weapon, S.M.I.D.S.Y. broke down after it and Cerberus had a ponderous pushing match. Thermidor 2 quickly dispatched Sumpthing, and the two proceeded through. Unable to fix the main weapon, the team removed it for the next round against The Steel Avenger and Suicidal Tendencies. However, a lot of in-fighting occured between the two, and Thermidor 2 eventually broke down. Cerberus managed to hang on to a judges decision, but Thermidor 2's defeat easily put the team out. Extreme 2 An old, less than shiny Cerberus returned in the second series of Extreme to compete in the Commonwealth Carnage event, once again representing Cyprus. It would battle Panic Attack, Terror Turtle and Crushtacean. Cerberus was the quickest to the centre of the arena and charged into Panic Attack, attempting to shove it but then glancing away. It was spinning madly in an attempt to shy Panic attack off but they kept coming back for more. Until it was then targeted by Crushtacean, who seized the dog robot, activated the pit release with it in its grasp, dragged it around the arena before eventually dumping it into the pit. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 5 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Heat Final *Series 4: Heat, Round 1 *Series 5: Failed to qualify *Series 6-7: Did not enter Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:World Championship competitors Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:Best Design Nominees Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots from Greater London Category:Foreign Robots Category:Robots from the UK that represented another nation Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Seeded Robots to lose in Round 1 Category:Robots with Jaws